vampireknightfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Liliana
Liliana is a vampire of noble birth with only a minute ammount of human blood flowing through her veins. She meets Vincent many years before attending Crubest Collage. Later on, she joins him in advocating peace between the two species. Appearance Liliana is a rather attractive young woman with long silvery hair, pale skin and sapphire colored eyes; often being compared to a porcelain doll. She usually wears the standard school uniform for her school. Outside of school and during her free time, Liliana usually wears an elegant black dress with frills around the edges and roses adorned on her head (the color changes according to the outfit she wears). Personality Liliana has a rather bright personality, being social, kind, and courteous to everyone she meets. She strongly believes that one should not drink the blood from another person and should only use blood tablets to satisfy their thirst; though she herself has problems with restraining herself on occasion and feels rather distraught immediately afterwards. Like all other vampires, Liliana shows great reverence to purebloods. Her general opinion towards humans and Vampire Hunters is that of ambivalence, treating them the same as she would treat any other person, vampire or otherwise (though she is still wary of the hunters due to their anti-vampire weapons). Her mannerisms seem to change whenever she is around Vincent, appearing to be more cheerful and talkative when she is alone with him. Weapon Albion: A hand and a half sword made specifically to amplify her light manipulation powers and accentuate her style of combat. Albion is a rather elegant sword with a single-sided bladed guard with five holes in it, a ruby placed in the center of the guard and another ruby placed in the pommel. The blade itself is very reflective and shines light rather easily. The hilt is wrapped in a durable violet cloth that matches her sheath. The ruby placed in the center slot of Albion is made to condense light traveling through it while the ruby in the pommel is used to disperse/scatter the light that enters it in several directions. Abilities Like all vampire aristocrats, Liliana has accelerated healing, decelerated aging, the ability to erase memories, and the ability to manipulate animals as a familiar. Her personal ability is the manipulation of light; such as creating a blinding flash, fire a piercing beam to destroy a target, and simply lighting up a room. As she progressed, Liliana learned to use her light in more creative ways such as making a floating chess set to play with whenever she is bored. Quotes "Oh dear..." (Whenever something troublesome happens). "Hey Vincent, I made a new dish for you to try out!". "Hm, I wonder...will this be a plain old massacre or will he be diplomatic and have it justified as a war?" "Seeing Vincent eliminate a vampire as a hunter for the first time was shocking...it made me realize just how much he was holding back when we sparred all these years..." Trivia Liliana is left handed. Her hobbies are playing the piano and violin, finding creative uses for her powers, making sweets, and reading manga. Her favorite food is tiramisu. Liliana is terrible at making anything besides sweets, often being described as a lethal chef (It looks exactly like the cookbook but tastes nothing like it...at all...). Category:CrimsonKnight328 Category:Character Category:Female Category:Vampire